This invention relates to an improved large shaft track roller or idler assembly for a track-type tractor and, more particularly, to an enlarged stationary hollow shaft structure which provides greater load capacity as a result of a larger projected bearing area.
Large shaft rollers and idlers which rotate about a fixed shaft have a significant advantage over rollers and idlers which have an integral rotatable shaft and which are journaled between two rails. However, it has been difficult to obtain a reliable means for lubricating the bearings between the stationary shaft and the rotating roller or idler in large, track-type tractors. Because of this difficulty, some track-type tractors have an integral shaft which rotates as the roller or idler rotates. Luebkemann U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,646, issued May 11, 1976, is an example of a rotatable shaft and roller assembly. Luebkemann fills a hollow cavity in the roller with a plastic open cell foam which immobilizes contaminants and holds a lubricating oil within the open cells. As the roller rotates, the lubricant is released from the open cells to provide the necessary lubrication between the roller and the track frame. Unfortunately, Luebkemann's teachings do not apply to stationary shaft assemblies since he requires rotation to effect the appropriate lubrication of the bearings.
I have solved the problem of providing a reliable means of lubrication to the bearings and have developed an improved stationary shaft roller assembly for a roller or idler which has a greater load capacity than heretofore available.